Sayain and Syncrinoh
by autumnxdbz
Summary: You learn more about Autumn and where she is from! :  ENJOY MEH FUNNY BUNNIES and i do not own dbz or bdgt
1. Chapter 1

Sayain and Syncrinoh

By: Autumn Blake

Enjoy unicorns!

Big ASS Note: I will be using images from anime and manga and names and most often I will use meh name as a character~ this story takes place after the buu saga but whe trunks is 10 and goten is 9 and the girl is 10 enjoy and do not be scared of the killer panda behind you! ENJOY! o.0

If you read the note then you understand the whole scene thingy so yeah... ON WITH THE STORY! ^.^ READ OR I WILL BITE INTO YOUR HEAD LIKE A APPLE

Goten:Now where is that fish at?

~rustle rustle~

Goten: ?wtf? - lol sorry I couldn't help it ~i will try to use less bad words thnx u and continue to read pleaase~

~Rustle rustle~

Goten: -He walks over to where the noise seems to be coming from (wtf dosen't he know never to go to the strange sounds- there will always be a killer o.0) and parts the bush that covers the spot that the noise seems to be coming from~

Goten: I-it's a girl!

-sitting on a rock was a blonde hair blue eye girl with eve from black cat's outfit on... matter of fact she looks like eve... she is her evil twin mwuhahahahha now back to the story-

Goten: Uh... ~he tried to say something but nothing came out, so instead he decided to wATCH HER(raNDoM CapS) -STALKER o.0-~

The Next Day

~Goten sits there to see if she would be ther again and she was, he watched her day and day again to see if anything different would happen but nothing changed she just sat there staring at the animals and the sky …. I think this is developing from a perv to pedophile (btw, dezi if you are reading this yes it is said as pee-dee-file lol sorry inside joke back to story )~

**Knock knock knock...Knock...knock …...KNOCKITY KNOCK KNOCK KNOCITTERS KNOCK~!**

Chichi: Oh hey Trunks, are you looking for Goten?

Trunks: Yeah have you seen him?

Chichi: ~sigh~ He is probaley on the mountains again.

Trunks: Ok, Thank you mam.

Chichi: Your welcome.

~Trunks looks around the mountains until he spots Goten~

Trunks: HAHAHAh HEY GOTEN, HEEEEEEEEY!1

Goten:SHHHHHHH!

Trunks: Why should we be quiet were outside!

Goten: ~he points at the girl~ Look.

Trunks: ~he notices the girl ~ Huh, oh it's a girl... what are you doing watching her... Goten thats kinda creepy and unhealthy!

Goten:SHHH!

~She hears them, then she peers over at them just enough to see them but them not know she notices her * cause she has mad ninja skillz! And flies away*~

Goten: SEE WHAT YOU DID TRUNKS! SHE FLEW AWAY YOU SCARED HER!

Trunks: ~he fell to the ground in udder shock~ D-did she just f-fly!

Goten: Yurp.

Trunks: (Yurp?) Then that means she isn't human.

Goten: I guess.

Trunks: ( He sure is dense.) Then that means she isn't from this world... if thats true thEN THAT MUST MEAN SHE IS A ENEMY OMFG!

Goten: No it dosen't.

Trunks: Yes it dose think about it, all the aliens that have come to this planet have been enemies~ My dad, Piccilo, and even YOUR dad!

Goten:... HOLY CRAP!

**InTRodUCtIon DudE:**

**WHO IS THIS MYSTERIOUS GIRL? WHY IS SHE HERE? IS SHE A ALIEN? FIND OUT SOME OF IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF SAYAIN AND SYNCRINOH!**

**ME:**

**I LIKED TO THANK EVERYBODY WHO HAVE GAVE MEH STORY A TRY! I LOVE YOU ALL AND I HOPE YOU READ THE NEXT ONE!**

~*(\_/)*~

~(''')_(''')~ peek-a-boo!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sayain and Syncrinoh**

**Chapter 2!**

**Enjoy meh funny bunnies!**

Trunks: Where is she?

Goten: I don't know she should be here by now!

~The girl appears behind them *Rape 0.o sorry to all of those who are affended by that comment rape is wrong and the people who do it should be torchered to death 'no sarcasim love and hugs'~

Girl:What are you doing?

Trunks and Goten: ..!

~ They crawl away from the girl~

Goten: Please don't hurt us.

Trunks: W-what he said!

Girl: I'm not gonna hurt you.

Trunks:It wasn't me it was Goten , he was the one stalking you!

Goten: TRUNKS!

Girl: Whatever ~ we both know she is thinking stalker in her mind!~

Trunks: W-what is your name? ~he covers his mouth quickly~ OOPS.

Girl: My name?

Goten: Y-yeah...

Girl: I-its... Autumn..

The two of them: Autumn?

Autumn: =0.0= yurp. ~yurp?~

Trunks: Well thats stupid!

Autumn:O/O N-NO IT IS NOT! IT IS MY NAME!

Trunks: And your name is stupid!

Autumn: Yeah well Trunks is a stupid name I mean it is like a brief case ~Note: His last name is brief... I found that funny~And Goten sounds like goat! ~BAAAAAAAAAAHHHH -that is what a goat sounds like right?~

Goten: TRUNKS! …. Goat?

Trunks: Well it is! …... Brief case?

Goten: -changing the subject ( SUBJECT CHANGER!) Where do you live?

Autumn: Where do I live... why do you wanna know so you can stalk me perv!

Goten:NONONO that's not it!

Autumn:...anywhere and everywhere...

Goten and Trunks:?

Autumn:WHATEVER! ~she flies off without a word~

Trunks:What dose that mean, that she is homeless?

Goten: I don't know.

~the boys fly home~

GOTEN"S HOUSE

Goten:...

Chichi:What is wrong honey?

Gohan:Yeah sport whats up you haven't touched your food!

Goku: If you don't eat it I will.

Goten: You can have it! ~he goes to his room~

Chichi:What's his problem?

Gohan: Woman problems.

Everyboby: ~they become quiet , then shrug here shoulders~

TRUNKS' HOUSE

Bulma: Trunks dear, are you not hungry?

Trunks: No, it is just that , if you knew someone homeless, what would you do?

Bulma: I would yell at them to get it together and find a job! Why do you ask?

Trunks: o.0 Nevermind.

**Thank you all for reading my stories and either faveing them or suscribing me! You guys rock in ninja styles!**

**Please read the next chapter is you can it will be here soon, soon like I am gonna make it right now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sayain and Syncrinoh**

**Chapter 3!**

**Enjoy random anime/manga lovers!**

**The day after**

**(random creepy letters!)**

**Autumn: Oh... its YOU again.**

**Trunks: I'm just gonna ignore that little comment... uuhhhhh**

**Autumn:What is it now?**

**Trunks:...Get up and do something with yourself! ~he covers his mouth~ OOPS.**

**Autumn: ~offended~ I COULD SAY THE SAME THING ABOUT YOU STALKER!**

**Autumn:HMPH!... Hey, where is your friend?**

**Trunks: He is grounded for not eating his dinner.**

**Autumn:Oh...**

**Trunks:- He sits down next to her- I-im sorry.**

**Autumn: Its okay.**

**Trunks: So, what do you stare at when your here.**

**Autumn: YOU should know that, you have been stalking me for at least 2 weeks!**

**Trunks: Geez I said I was sorry!**

**Autumn:Hmph! Whatever - she loves that word.**

**Trunks:Uh, why are you here?**

**Autumn: What is this YOUR rock?**

**Trunks: No, I mean why are you on earth I mean you can't be from this planet you FLY!**

**Autumn: No I am not.**

**Trunks: ~he stares at her~ =O WHAT THE HECK IS THAT ON YOUR HEAD?**

**Autumn: ?What?**

**Trunks: T-THOSE! ~HE POINTS AT THE CAT LIKE EARS ON HER HEAD~**

**Autumn: OH! You mean my ears! I geuss they do look funny compared to yours (They look like chii's from chobits).**

**Trunks: Uh, Are you a cat?**

**Autumn: -offended- NO IM A SYNCRINOH!**

**Trunks: A what?**

**Autumn: A SYNCRINOH! **

**Trunks: What is that?**

**Autumn: ~She puts her hand on her face to show frustration~ They are aliens that are made to be "perfect".**

**Trunks: "perfect" Like how?**

**Autumn: We are made like robots. As we grow up we are learned everything-like all the languages all the way to all the history- and we are made to be pretty like the ideal human being.**

**Trunks: Sounds boring.**

**Autumn: LIKE HOW?**

**Trunks: Well everything being perfect must be boring. But I guess if they have you around everything must not be "perfect".**

**Autumn: What do you mean by that ?**

**TRUNKS:Never mind, but if you world is so "perfect" why are you here on earth, are you here to take over it or something?**

**Autumn: OF COURSE NOT! WHY WOULD I?**

**Trunks: Well usually all the aliens that come here are evil.**

**Autumn: You shouldn't judge a book by its cover you know.**

**Trunks: yeah yeah.**

**Autumn: Whatever.**

**Trunks: So are you really homeless?**

**Autumn: WHAT? NO! I do live somewhere! Just not at my house!**

**Trunks:?**

**Autumn: I ran away from home!**

**Trunks: WHAT? WHEN?**

**Autumn: I don't Know a few years ago.**

**Trunks: A FEW YEARS AGO? WHAT ABOUT YOUR PARENTS?**

**Autumn:I don't know they are probaley looking for me.**

**Trunks: Don't you miss them?**

**Autumn: ~she looks down~ Yeah.**

**Trunks: Oh. Sorry. If you have no where to go you can come stay with me, my house is big so my mom would be okay with it!**

**Autumn: No I have a home!**

**Trunks: OKAY OKAY SORRY!**

**Trunks: So why did you run away?**

**Autumn: Because I got tired of it.**

**Trunks: Tired of what?**

**Autumn: The responsibilities.**

**Trunks: Responsibilities? But you are only 10! What responsibilities would you have!**

**Autumn: Never mind, its getting late shouldn't you be getting home?**

**Trunks:Yeah I guess your right. Bye bye.**

**Autumn: Bye!**

**~she watched him as he flew away~**

**Autumn: Sir, I think the little sayain trust me now.**

**Sir?: Good good, the more he trustes you the better the chance I will have of gaining his power! Good jod Autumn, or should I say princess? Kee kee kee !**

**Chapter 3 end!**

**Thank you for reading chapter 3! Chapter 4 is being created and is probualy done as you ****read this!**

**Loves and hugs**

**Thanks for reading bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sayain and Syncrinoh**

**Chapter 4**

**My hands hurt ;(**

**Autumn: -I have to make those disgusting sayains trust me enough to do whatever I say-**

**Trunks: Uh, Autumn … Anyone alive in there.**

**Autumn:o.0 !**

**Trunks: Whoa calm down it is just us!**

**Goten: Yeah don't scream so loud, it is annoying.**

**Autumn:Oh, sorry, hey guys- I got a favor to ask you.**

**The two of them: Sure.**

**Autumn: Do you mind if we go exploreing this scenery is getting boring.**

**In Autumn's head:Good good, Autumn, I need you to guide them to this location, then knock them out!**

**Autumn: Yessir**

**Trunks and Goten: ? What you say?**

**Autumn: OH IT IS NOTHING! **

**Trunks: Hey you got a different outfit on!**

**Autumn: =^.^= Oh so you noticed huh, thank you my father brought it for me! _she was wearing a black shirt with a red tie and a red and black school girl's skirt-**

**Trunks: Oh cool.**

**Goten: It looks good on you!**

**Autumn: =) Thank you. -huh, I am smiling? But why, I thought lord Gerd has erased my memories and emotion, so why am I smiling? WHY?-**

**Trunks: So where do you wanna go?**

**Autumn: HUH? Oh right yeah, just follow me.**

**Goten and Trunks: Okay.**

**~They follow Autumn into a deep wooded mountain that seemed to be unvisited in centuries~**

**Trunks: So this is it?**

**Autumn:yes.**

**Goten: Why would you want to go here?**

**Autumn: Because it looked cool.**

**Trunks: Good enough answer for on Autu- huh?**

**Autumn:-Her blonde bangs covered her eyes as tears streamed down her face-**

**Goten:What is wrong Autumn?**

**Trunks: Are you scared, don't worry nothing is in there, if there are we will protect you, I mean were friends right?**

**Autumn: -Her body froze up, she looked at Trunks and Goten with surprise-**

**F-friends?**

**Goten: Yeah, well we are aren't we?**

**Autumn:-she cried harder- I am sorry, I am so sorry!**

**Trunks: Sorry about what, are you okay?**

**~A dark mist lingered around them~**

**Goten: What in the world.**

**Trunks: It is a fog... WHERE IS AUTUMN AT? AUTUMN! AUTUUUMN!**

**Lord Gred: Hek hek hek, you idiots! - The boys looked over and saw this dark shady image standing in the spot Autumn was at with Autumn standing beside him with her blue eyes now gone completley blank-**

**The two boys: A-autumn!**

**Goten: What do you think you are doing with her , GIVE HER BACK! **

**Trunks: YEAH YOU JERK GIVE HER BACK!**

**lORD Gred: You mean to tel me you two dips still have not fIgured it out?**

**GOTEN: fIGURED WHAT OUT?**

**Trunks: Dummy what are you saying!**

**Lord Gred: HEK HEK HEK, HOW GRAND, AUTUMN WAS NEVER ON YOUR SIDE TO BEGIN WITH! SHE WAS JUST PLAYNG YOU, AND YOU FELL FOR IT!**

**The two of them:!**

**Goten : L-liar! Autumn would never do that!**

**Trunks: Yeah she would never do that! What are you doing Autumn? Come here quick while he is distracted.**

**Autumn: ~she looks at him with blank eyes~ **

**Trunks: Autumn? What is wrong with you?**

**Lord Gerd: Keh keh keh, like I said Autumn is not one with you, I control her, I CONTROL HER EVRY WHIM! !**

**Trunks: Oh no!**

**Goten: You monster! ~they turned into super sayains and went after lord Gerd~**

**Lord Gerd: I WOULDN'T DO THAT IF I WERE YOU! ~ rIGHT BEFORE THEY COULD LAND A PUNCH AUTUMN JUMPED IN FRONT OF LORD GERD~**

**TRUNKS: Autumn, what are you doing move outta the way!**

**Goten: Autumn stop playing around it is not funny!**

**Lord Gerd: KEK KEK KEK , AUTUMN, DESTROY THEM!1**

**~Autumn Jumps on after them with a blank look in her eye~**

Chapter 4 end

Thank you all again for reading this and favoring it and stuff! It means a lot to me and I will be sure to make chapter 5 starting NOW! Have fun! love and hugs Bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

**Sayain and Syncrinoh**

**Chapter 5!**

**Enjoy the intenseness**

**Trunks: A-autumn what are you doing?**

**Goten: Trunks look out!**

**Trunks: Huh? ~Autumn moves by him fast and punches him in the stomach, blood spews from his mouth~**

**Goten: TRUUUUUUUUUUNKS!**

**Lord Gerd: KEH KEH KEH,, Autumn.. make sure not to hurt them to much, I still need their power!**

**Goten: You monster!**

**Trunks: Goten...you dummy...HELP!**

**Goten: OH RIGHT! ~Goten goes to help Trunks as lord Gerd watches ~**

**Autumn: Must destroy the sayains.**

**Trunks: W-why are you doing this Autumn, I though we were friends, DOSEN'T THAT EVEN MATTER TO YOU? ~He said as he layed bloody on the ground~**

**Autumn: ~She picks him up and slams him into the wall hard enough making a circle from the impact, then proceeds to throw him a Goten knocking them to the ground~**

**Lord Gerd: KEKEKEKEK it is no use talking to her, I have already erased her emotions so all she is is a puppet!**

**Goten: H-how could you? YOU MONSTER! ~Goten then flies up realy fast passes Autumn and faces LORD GERD saying quickly KA-ME-HA-ME -Haaaaa!~ **

**Autumn: ~She jumps in front of Lord Gerd at the last second and takes the kamehameha head on~ Argh! She cried in pain.**

**Goten: Oh no Autumn! You jerk, she got hurt.**

**Trunks: Autumn! Please stop this now!**

**Autumn: ~she sat there with her arms and legs spread standing up still protecting lord Gerd with her shirt turn and scratch and bruises all over her face~**

**Trunks:~his mind goes into a flash back, you see the clip wich Autumn talks about her outfit "=^.^= thank you my father brought it for me!" it fades away, Trunks clenched the ground~YOU MONSTER! LET HER GO!1**

**~ He charges after lord Gerd while in super sayain, Autumn tries to protect him again, he hits Autumn knocking her to the ground~**

**Autumn: UGH!**

**Trunks: ~He attempts to hit lord Gerd but is knocked down with a blow from behind by Autumn~**

**Goten: ~he jumps after Autumn trying to tackle her but is too knocked down, in witch he passes and his hair turns black again~**

**Trunks: G-goten, ~he look at Autumn~ You jerk he was your friend!**

**Lord Gerd: Autumn, shut him up for me will you?**

**Autumn: Yes sir! ~she goes after Trunks and hits him in the face knocking him upward and swiftly kicks him in the side, blood spews from his mouth again, Autumn's left hand turns into a sword and she holds it up to his neck~**

**Lord Gerd: HAHAHH DO IT DOOOO IITTT!**

**Autumn: ~she jerks back her hand and then quickly shoves it forward, Trunks' face twist into fear , she stops mid before his stomach and smiles~**

**Hey Trunks, we are still friends right?**

**Trunks:~he opens his eyes~ Huh?**

**Autumn: ~she turns her hand sword around and stabs herself, blood sprays from her wound and she falls to the ground~**

**Lord Gerd: WHAT?**

**Trunks: Autumn... Autumn no... ~he hears in head Autumn's voice and all the things she had said to him and scenes of times of when they were together ending with Autumn saying "Hey Trunks, we are still friends right?"~ !**

**Lord Gerd: How could this happen? She was my puppet! I CONTROLLED HER, SHE OBEYED ME! ~ HE SAT THERE OBLIVIOUS TO TRUNKS WHO WAS CHARGING MADLT AT HIM~**

**Trunks: I WILL KILL YOU! ~ He punches him and knocks him around he puts his hand up to his stomach and blows through him and turning him into little specks of dust~**

CHAPTER 5 FINISH

HOLY CRAP THABK YOU FOR READING, DO NOT WORRY IT IS NOT ENDING IT IS STAYING AROUN FOR A WHILE! THANKS FOR READING!


	6. Chapter 6

**SAYAIN AND SYNCRINOH**

**CHAPTER 6**

**YURP**

**Trunks: ~He walks over to Autumn and tries to wake her up, she is badly injured and is covered in blood~**

**Autumn please wake up please ~he tears up~**

**Goten: -He wakes up and looks around to see no lord Gerd and a lot of damged trees and rock, he spots Trunks~ T-trunks! What happened ~ he runs over to see Autumn laying down on the floor loody ~**

**Trunks:she is still alive, I will tell you what happened later, lets get her help ~ he lifts her over his shoulder~**

**Goten: Right!**

**~they fly to Trunks' house and tell Bulma about everything that has happened and they put her in Capsule Corp. medical~**

**Autumn: ~she opens her eyes~ Huh, were am I?**

**Trunks: Oh your finally awake.**

**Autumn:Huh?Trunks?**

**Goten: Yay, are you ok?**

**Autumn: Goten?... you guys aren't going to kill me?**

**Trunks: Kill you? Why would we do that?**

**Goten: Yeah you are our friend!**

**Autumn: Friend? ~ a light shined from a heart necklace that has been hidden for some reason until now, it was a heart shape pendant~**

**Trunks: Whoa what is happening now?**

**Goten: I don't know!**

**Autumn: ~the light faded as quickly as it came~ My feelings and memory have now been restored, memories of 10 8 month 13 days 17 hours and 23 seconds are now restored! Data completed!**

**The two of them: ?**

**Autumn: Trunks, Goten, thank you all so much!**

**Trunks: Autumn, were are you going to go now, are you going back to your family?**

**Autumn:No, I cannot.**

**Goten: Why not?**

**Autumn: Because in the memories that were just restored, it seems that my family and people were killed a long time ago.**

**The two of them: WHAT!**

**Autumn: Yes, it seems that I was the only one that has survived, and that I was so scared and mad that when Gerd came to me I joined him with out a second thought, I am sorry to drag you into this you guys.**

**Trunks: It is okay! We are glad to help, if you have no where to go you can stay at my place!**

**Autumn: Really?**

**Trunks: Yeah just let me ask my mom, I am sure she will say yes!**

**Autumn: Thank you!**

**~Trunks leaves to find Bulma~**

**Goten: So Autumn dose that mean you are staying for good?**

**Autumn: sounds about right!**

**Goten: Cool! We can hang out every day now! Oh, and I am sorry to hear about your people.**

**Autumn: No it is ok.**

**Goten:If it helps any you were really strong!**

**Autumn: Oh thank you, but I am the princess so it is kinda natural.**

**Goten: Princess? Of Sicraine?**

**Autumn: Yes, my mother is the queen (duh)**

**Goten: How cool Trunks is a prince of the sayains!**

**Autumn: Trunks a prince?**

**~trunks burst through the door~ Trunks: She said yes! Ain't that awesome you get to stay with us!**

**~the boys jump up and down~**

**Autumn: ~him, a prince? I don't believe it!~**

**Trunks: Isn't that amazing Autumn?**

**Autumn: ~she snaps to reality~ Yeah it is cool ~ She smiles~**

Chapter 6 end, next time you read this it will take place when Trunks and Goten are older, like in the scene where goku leaves to train Uub!

Thank you for reading hope you like my stories thank you and good bye!

See you in chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

**Sayain and Syncrinoh**

**Chapter 7**

**~as you remember this is now skipped to take place when Goku leaves to train Uub~**

**Trunks: ~knock Knock~**

**Chichi~We don't want any!Oh it's you Trunks!  
TRUNKS:Hi mam', do you know where Goten is?**

**Chichi: No try asking Gohan.**

**Trunks: Okay thanks!**

**~he knocks on Gohan's door, it opens up, he walks in~**

**Trunks:~he looks around~**

**Gohan: Oh, whats up Trunks!**

**Trunks:! Oh Gohan, I didn't see you up there!~he looks at his desk that is cluttered with exams and difficult books~ Whoa dad was right, your a bit of a nerd!~**

**Gohan: Ha thanks, I am studying for a interview!**

**Trunks: For what N.A.S.A?Oh right, do you know where Goten is?**

**Gohaan: He is probaly training with dad at west 352, your parents are heading over there right now.**

**Trunks: They are, why didn't they tell me, oh well, thanks Gohan!**

**Gohan: No problem! ~he yells as Trunks flies off~**

**~ West 352~**

**Goten:Ow no fair! Quit it!**

**Goku: You gotta be faster than that!~they were training in west 352 and Goku has the upper hand ~**

**Goten:~he falls to the ground~ Ow!**

**~Bulma and vegeta walk down from a hill that leads to Goku and Goten~**

**Goku: ~he knocks Goten down one more time promising his win~ Looks like you have a long way to go!**

**Goten: Yeah well, one day the shoe will be on the other foot!**

**Bulma: Well! Why did you call us all the way out here for!**

**Vegeta: I know why! You wanna discuss about the Tenki Bouchai don't you!**

**Bulma:Really, you call us out here to discuss fighting! We haven't seen each other in 5 years!**

**Goku: That dose not sound right! ~he expects Bulma closely~ Whoa...**

**Bulma: What is it?**

**Goku: It is just that you look old-**

**Bulma: YOU SHUT YOUR RUDE MOUTH! I'LL LET YOU KNOW PEOPLE SAY I LOOK GOOD FOR MY AGE!**

**Goku: Okay okay sorry!**

**Bulma: ~She sits down and starts picking the grass~**

**Vegeta: So what is it about this tournament?**

**Goku: Well, I believe that this time we have a challenge!**

**Bulma: A challenge! That is impossible, no way any human being could defeat you two! You are the best!**

**Vegeta: Are you sure he isn't a android, alien. Namiken ?**

**Goku: No he is a full fledged human!**

**~Just then Trunks flies in~**

**Goten: Haha hey it's Trunks!**

**Trunks:Hey!**

**Bulma:~with grass in her hand~ Now son, hey is for horses!**

**Trunks: Grass to mom! ~She throws the grass on the ground~ So, just grazing huh?**

**Goku: So Vegeta, are you gonna compete?**

**Vegeta: You bet! And guess what, so is Trunks!**

**Trunks: What!**

**Goten: Hahaha!**

**Goku: What are you laughing about? You are too!**

**Goten: What? But I got a date that day!**

**Goku: That can wait!**

**Vegeta: So your son is slacking off too!**

**Trunks: B-but dad!**

**Vegeta: No buts! If you don't, your allowance will be cut in half!**

**Trunks: What? No fair!**

**Goku: ? Oh look she is back!**

**Pan: Grandpa grandpa! Did you see how fast I went, do you think I am good enough to compete in the tournament?**

**Trunks: Wait Pan, you are gonna compete in the tournament too?**

**Bulma: I don't think that is such a good idea! There are no more junior division any more!**

**Goku: Awww, don't worry, Pan can hold her own!**

**~Trunks and Goten look at her with doubt~**

**Sayain and Syncrinoh Chapter 7 finished!**

**Thank you all for reading this, I know it was long and yes I know I am sorry for using lines from the originial dragon ball z but I had no idea how to introduce them all grown up!**

**See you in the next chapter bye bye!**

**Warning: I do not own dragon ball z but I did make up the name syncrinoh!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sayain and Syncrinoh

Chapter 8

Thanks for reading =)

~ It is the day of the tournament and they all have signed up, trunks, Vegeta, and Bulma are walking in a group, Goten, Goku,Pan,Videl,Gohan, Great ox king, and Chichi are walking in a group, and the rest of them are in a group, they meet~

Krillin: Haha hey it is Goku!

Goku: Hey it's krillin! Whats up how is the baby?

Krillin: Good!

~they chat and talk to each other~

Goku: All right bye!

Krillin: Wait Goku your leaving already?

Goku: Soory but Pan wants some icecream ~he leaves with Pan (Gohan and Videl's daughter)~

Krillin: -of course, we haven't seen him in years and when we meet, he leaves quickly, (he looks a Goku and smiles)~ It is just hard to stay mad at that guy!

~ All the sayains and sayain's family are walking together when someone lands behind them, Goku looks back~

Goku: Huh? No way it's Autumn!

Autumn: Hey! ~She looks like chii from chobits, she has on a black tank top and a black skinny jeans~

Trunks and Goten: Wait a minute, THATS AUTUMN?

~ You are proubaly wondering why they are so surprised, especially Trunks since she lived with him, well she only lived with him for 1 and when it became time she built her own house and lived there, they gradually drifted apart and haven't seen each other for 5 years~

Autumn: Haha! No way! Trunks, Goten? Wow you have gotten so tall!

Trunks: We could say the same thing about you!

Goten: Wow Autumn, your hair is really long!

Bulma: It sure has been long, huh Autumn?

Autumn: Bulma! ~she hugs Bulma like a little lost child~

Trunks: So are you gonna compete too?

Autumn: Nah, I just came here to watch the fight!~she peers over Goten's shoulder~ Gohan?

Gohan: Yeah what is it Autumn?

Autumn: NO WAY! GOHAN! You look old!

Gohan: Uh, thank you?

Introduction dude: Hello? ATTENTION EVERYBODY! PLEASE START HEADING TO THE ARENA, THE FIGHT WILL BE STARTING SONN, THANK YOU!~

Chichi: Uh oh! If we don't hurry we might lose our seats!

Autumn: Right! ~she walks between Goten and Trunks, they chat as they walk~

~knock knock~

Hercule: Who is it now?

~he opens the door~

Hercule: Oh! It's you Goku!

Pan: Don't forget about me grandpa!

Hercule: How could I forget my favorite grandaughter? ~he hugs her~

So uh, Goku are you here to see me fight?

Goku: Nope, we are gonna compete!

Hercule: "we"?~he turns his head to see Goten and Trunks standing in the middle of the hallway doing this "ready to rumble?" dance with Autumn leaning against the wall and Vegeta doing the same on the opposite wall~

Hercule: Duh Duh Duh...

Goku: ~he leans in towards Hercule~ **whisper** Don't worry if any one of us win, we will throw the match champ!

Hercule: Really? Oh thank you Goku, really, your the best!

Goku: No problem!

Goten: Hey, , our family came to see the fight but there are no more seats so...

Hercule: No problem! I will make sure your family gets the best seat in the house!

~They are placed in seats in the field with umbrellas shading them, everybody stares, they blush ~

Bulma:No way in HELL am I taking this sitting down!

Videl: Please Bulma wait! Let me get my father!

~they are moved from the ground to a upper level seating area thing~

Bulma: Ah, much better!

~The blonde guy that has the mike~

Blondie: Well it is time to introduce the fighters and give them their numbers!

1st, chicken guy! ~he gets 5~

2nd other not really hot but is made to be blonde guy!~he gets a 6~

Goku: Hey! Buu, can you change the numbers around so I can fight this dude?

Buu:Will do!

Vegeta: What?

Goku: I want to fight this dude head on so I can face his full power!

Vegeta: Whatever!

3rd, gay policeman guy! ~he gets 7~

4th: Buu! ~he gets a 9~

5th: Tiger dude! ~he gets a 2~

6th:Goku! ~he gets a 3~

7th:ubb!

Goku: Okay Buu, give this guy a 4!

Vegeta: What?1 This is your LEGENDARY fighter? He is but a boy!

Goku: Yeah I know it's crazy, but right before Buu died I asked him to be reincarnated as a good person so we can fight fair, I geuss King Yama heard my request and made it happen!

Vegeta: I-impossible!

Buu: ?

Piccilo: D-did you hear that?

Dendei: Yeah I did, but I don't believe it!

Blonde dude:

8th: Goten! ~he gets a 10~

Goten: No fair why do I get stuck fighting Buu!

Trunks: It's the luck of the draw!

9th: Trunks ~ he gets a 8~

10th: Vegeta ~he gets 11~

11th: australian dude ~ he gets a 12~

Blonde dude: WELL ALL THE FIGHTERS HAVE BEEN PAIRED, TIME TO GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD!

**Sayain and Syncrinoh**

**Chapter 8 end!**

**Thanks for eading, again I used words and phrases from the original D.B.Z, I had no idea what to have them say so thank you for putting up with it!**

**See you in the next chapter!**

**BYE!**


End file.
